Sonic: Ultimate Mobius
by Warrior4hire
Summary: A story expanding from the lore of AOSTH all they way to Sonic x and beyond Archie Sonic (Before the reboot) Sonic and his freedom fighters will win no matter what


SONIC: ULTIMATE MOBIUS

PROLOGUE

?'s P.O.V

Contact with alien life held such hope for the humans, or as we like to call them, Overlanders, a chance to ascend among the stars, cures and treatments for diseases even a chance to put aside bloodshed, but as you probably are about to find out, mankind's curiosity went too far. They captured the alien leader and dissected him. Thus the aggressive aliens angry by this, retaliated, transforming 99% of the planet into organic soup, but evolution took place; life began to reshape in strange ways resulting in the birth of our planet, Mobius followed by the Mobians. Years would pass before we'd get where we are, but it was worth it, but as the saying goes, nothing ever remains gold. As Mobians started to thrive, the Overlanders returned, and once they invaded our homes, the war began. Thousands of lives were lost before hope arose through one Overlander named Dr. Julian Kintobor, who took refugee amount us and thanks to him, we won. But he eventually betrayed us and banished the great king Acorn. I Queen Aleena and my husband sir Charles were separated. Before that however I gave birth to three children; desperate for an answer I went to a wise prophet named The Oracle of Delphius for an answer.

"There will come a day when your children will topple Dr. Robotnik's empire and help freedom flourish across the planet. But it'll come at a price," he explained to me. This meant I had to give up my children and so I gave them up to people that I know will keep them safe.

Oracle of Delphius' P.O.V

After that her majesty disappeared leaving me to keep a close eye on her children. Sonic would be under the care of his uncle for a short time until he was captured by Robotnik, luckily he escaped, but at a tragic cost. Sonia despite her behavior lives with a wealthy family and she'll be safe for now. And as for Manic, he was stolen from his orphan home before he was placed in it and is now the son of a criminal. I will in time have to confront all three and tell them about their heritage. They'll most likely not believe me, but I cannot afford for the prophecy to be stopped.

Normal P.O.V

Knothole.

Morning time came quickly. The sun shined through a small window of a small room where three Mobians were seen sleeping peacefully. The first was a male blue hedgehog named Sonic, he looked to his side to find a beautiful female brown squirrel/Chipmunk asleep next to him named Sally; snuggled up between the two of them was a male orange/yellow two tailed fox simply named Tails in a deep sleep. Sonic snuck out of the bed and went outside to get some fresh air before Sally and Tails got up, he exercised around the small village for a short period of time before heading back to his place; as he reached his house his ear starts twitching so he looks behind him to find a unknown figure in a purple cloak, he couldn't make out any other detail then that. Thinking he was seeing things, Sonic looks away from the figure before looking back to see that he was gone before brushing it off and went inside to find Sally and Tails fully awake Sally went over and gave him a morning hug before Tails came over to join the two. Later the three were seen eating breakfast when Sally looked to find Sonic concerned about something.

"Something wrong, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"This morning I saw something strange in the outskirts of the village," Sonic said concerning Tails.

"What was it?" Tails asked.

"Well this, thing, figure, I don't even know what to call it, it was wearing a cloak," Sonic pointed out.

"You think it's one of Robotnik's new inventions?" Sally asked.

"It could be," Sonic answered before the same cloaked figure appears in front of them. Sonic stood in front of Sally and Tails to protect them.

"Sonic the hedgehog," the cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked in a demanding tone before the cloaked figures pulls down his hood revealing himself to be a male green reptilian looking anteater confusing him.

"You can call me The Oracle of Delphius," the figure said introducing itself as The Oracle of Delphius.

"What do you want from Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Fear not, Tails, I am here to tell Sonic about his true heritage," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out making Sonic curious.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked before The Oracle of Delphius pulls out a necklace with a small guitar hanging from it confusing the blue hedgehog.

"You may not know it, Sonic, but this belongs to you," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out.

"Okay, Oracle, you have my attention," Sonic pointed out before The Oracle of Delphius joins them and explains everything to the three sitting around him "So where is my mother now?"

"She disappeared after giving you and your siblings up," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out.

"Siblings?" Sally asked.

"Yes, a brother and a sister. They're both doing fine right now, but Robotnik will eventually find out about them," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out.

"Where are they now?" Sonic asked.

"Sonia, your sister lives with a wealthy family, and is safe for now. Manic, your brother on the other hand was kidnapped after being abandoned," The Oracle of Delphius explained.

"Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"He's fine, for now," The Oracle of Delphius answered, "but you need to reunite with them before Robotnik realizes that they're still alive."

Sonic understood what The Oracle of Delphius was explaining and got ready to go.

"Want me to come with you, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"This is a personal matter of his I'm afraid, Tails," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out upsetting Tails.

"But why?" Tails asked.

"It won't be but a few days, Tails. Right, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"It should be less then a week," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out as Sonic finished packing.

"I'm all set, mister," Sonic pointed out.

"You can just call me Oracle for now. I'll be waiting outside," The Oracle of Delphius said before heading outside while Sonic went over to say goodbye to Sally and Tails.

"Please don't be more than a week, Sonic," Sally said hugging the hedgehog she loved.

"I'll try not to be, but I cannot promise that I'll be gone for a short time," Sonic pointed out before kneeling down to Tails height, "please try to be strong, little bro, it'll go by faster than you think."

Tails begins to tear up and hugs Sonic.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy," Sonic pointed out. Later Sonic walks out and meets up with The Oracle of Delphius before the two went off to find his sister Sonia.

Tails' P.O.V

It's been a week Since Sonic left to find his family, luckily Robotnik never took advantage of the whole situation, but I'm not gonna jinx it by speaking out loud about it. I was just waking up from sleeping this morning to find myself in aunt Sally's arms still groggy, but I shook it off and got up to see if there was any sign of Sonic; unfortunately there wasn't, just when I was gonna loose hope I see something moving in the bushes.

Normal P.O.V

Tails woke up Sally to see what it was. They look to see a large van like transport approaching.

"What is that?" Sally asked before getting her boots and blue vest on and walks out to see what's going on while the vehicle stops in front of her; the side of the vehicle then opens up revealing Sonic standing there.

"Hey, Sal," Sonic said stepping out of the van before Sally hugs him, "take it easy."

Sally looked to see two hedgehogs standing in the van. One was a green male Hedgehog with spiked hair and a red jacket named Manic , the other was a female eggplant colored hedgehog in a light purple top with a red miniskirt with purple boots named Sonia.

"Oh, where are my manors? These are my siblings, Manic and Sonia," Sonic said introducing his brother and sister before Tails ran up to him and hugged him, "I said I'd be back didn't I?"

Sonic, His siblings, Tails and Sally take a minute to get to know each other unaware that a robot spy bug was seen watching them. Watching the footage was a male bald human in a red shirt and grey and black pants.

"Well well well, who would have thought Sonic would have siblings? We could use this to our advantage, first I have to find a way to capture one of them," the human known as Dr. Robotnik pointed out as a smaller human in a green shirt watched with him as The Oracle of Delphius spots the drone and takes it out, "rewind the footage."

The smaller human known as Snively did as he was told before pausing the footage to see The Oracle of Delphius.

"Hmm. I've heard of this being, sir, but we have no info on him. It's like he's a ghost," Snively pointed out.

"Who is he?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"The Oracle of Delphius he's supposedly a prophet of some sort, but as I said we have no records of him in our data," Snively explained.

"So a ghost story. Hmm? I'll need to examine this figure further and see what he knows about us," Dr. Robotnik said before pushing a button assembling a orange giant male dingo in green shorts simply named Dingo.

"You called?" Dingo asked.

"How do you feel about undercover reconnaissance?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"It depends, what am I looking for?" Dingo asked before Dr. Robotnik pointed at the screen.

"I want you to infiltrate Knothole village and gather whatever info you can about this Oracle of Delphius figure," Dr. Robotnik ordered.

"Does that mean...?" Dingo asked before Dr. Robotnik interrupted.

"Yes I expect you to shape shift into something that'll fool them," Dr. Robotnik pointed out making Dingo get all bummed out. Nearby was a robotic monkey with a red head named Coconuts who was sweeping while eavesdropping on the conversation at the same time.

"How come he doesn't send me? Or Scratch and Grounder for that matter?" Coconuts asked silently jealous that he doesn't get to gather info.

"Put your back into it!" Dr. Robotnik shouted to Coconuts making him pick up the speed in fear. Back at Knothole village, Tails walks up to Sonia and blushes a little.

"Hi," Sonia said to Tails as he turns away.

"Well don't be shy, Little bro," Sonic said as he walked over to Tails before realizing what it was.

"Who's this, Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"This my little brother Tails. He's a bit shy by the looks of it," Sonic said, "give us a second." Sonic and Tails head for their house.

"I see what's going on, you have a crush on my sister" Sonic pointed out.

"I really didn't want you to know," Tails said embarrassed before Sonic pats him on the back.

"Hey no worry, little bro," Sonic said being understanding. Meanwhile Dingo disguised as an old Mobian was watching carefully trying not to get caught when The Oracle of Delphius looks his way; he quickly turns away and tries to walk off, but an unknown force freezes him in position.

"Clever disguise, bounty hunter, but you've forgotten about me," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out walking up to him as his disguise fades away.

"Who are you?" Dingo asked.

"An enemy of Dr. Robotnik, that's all you can know," The Oracle of Delphius said keeping his identity safe.

"You can't keep your identity safe forever," Dingo said.

"So he's aware of me?" The Oracle of Delphius asked.

"He's been somewhat aware of you, but we have very little info on you," Dingo pointed out.

"And you never will," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out crushing a small spy camera he had in his hand that he had hidden on his shirt that he immediately noticed was gone the moment he saw it.

"How?" Dingo asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out, but I will tell you this. Robotnik's reign of terror will not last forever, sure there's a lot of work to be done, but with help from his siblings and friends, Sonic will triumph over him and will ultimately win regardless of how many times he falls," The Oracle of Delphius explained before teleporting Dingo to an unknown location. Back at Robotropolis. Sleet runs into Dr. Robotnik's throne room.

"Sir, we just got a report from Dingo's mission," Sleet pointed out.

"Good, no problems I assume?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"That's just it, sir, this Oracle of Delphius knew he was coming," Sleet pointed out shocking the dictator before him.

"I see, then this ghost Mobian we're up against is more powerful than we thought. We'll need to rethink our approach if we are to learn more about him. Scratch!" Dr. Robotnik shouted before a robotic white chicken walked up to him.

"Yes, your maliciousness?" The chicken named Scratch asked.

"I'll need your brains for me on this big project. We're going to build a satellite so we can get better eyes on one of Sonic's allies from safety, we'll need X-ray scanners on it along with facial identification and a way for us to scan any enemy of ours so we have more info about them," Dr. Robotnik explained while Scratch did some calculations.

"With such things sir, it'll take a couple months, a year or two even," Scratch pointed out.

"We don't have that kind of time, this Oracle of Delphius could have most of Mobius against us by then. Unless..." Dr. Robotnik said before pausing to think.

"Unless what, sir?" Scratch asked before Dr. Robotnik left his throne to a lab where a ancient fragment of a map in a glass was sitting; he looks at it before looking up some old documents about the map and calls for a meeting. Snively, Scratch, Coconuts, Sleet and a tank looking robot with drills for hands named Grounder assemble in the lab.

"Men, what I'm about to share with you has been kept under your noses for sometime now, it has been beyond classified since my excavation team found it. What your looking at here is a piece of a map that could potentially lead us to artifacts that could potentially turn the tide in our favor; the chaos emeralds. These seven artifacts have been in my grandfather's interest for sometime, now they're in my interest. If we can find just one, we can use it to delay Sonic long enough to find a way to not only defeat this ghost Mobian, but to know more about him. I'll need everyone's help on this, but it'll be worth it in the end. Let's get to work!" Dr. Robotnik explained before everyone scattered to get started.


End file.
